Can My Love Heal You?
by Sacal
Summary: People have their life to full fill but some can't move on till a wound of the past has healed. Kai Hiwatari and Sacal had harsh child hoods and not the best life growing up. Can they lean on each other for support? I may include Kai/Tyson.
1. Prologue

Sacal: Hey Back With A new Story! I am really excited about this one because i already wrote a few chapters. Its a romance, action and maybe thriller. Also this may end up for mature for later chapters but I am Not sure for the moment. I know to many old fans Beyblade is dead but i recently got into it again.

Kai: Leaning against the wall listening to Music

" What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?"

Sacal: Grinned and hugged Kai "THAT AN AWESOME IDEA, A PERFECT THEME SONG!!!"

Kai: Glared and pushed Sacal away with disgust and walked to another Room

Sacal: Oh Geez.. * turns and faces audience * Well Here We Go. Read & Review Please!

* * *

Can My Love Heal You?  
Prologue

* * *

Laughter rang through the neighborhood park, even though the sun was setting and the day was turning to dusk. Within the park were two children who were playing hide and go seek tag. (Aw) One was a small chestnut haired girl with brown eyes and the other was a two toned, blue haired boy who was just a few inches taller than the girl. Both had smiles planted on their faces as they raced around the empty park. Looking from a distance you could never have known what their world was like.

The Chestnut haired girl came, flying off the slide trying to catch her friend, but no luck. "Your way to fast ", she complained to him. "Why don't you slow down…? I've been it along time! ", She said but continued to chase the boy.

The two toned haired boy laughed at her attempts to catch him off guard failed he turned to her and stuck his tongue out at her. He climbed the tree that was before him, knowing she couldn't climb very well. The girl headed to the tree and stopped then looked up at her friend. "So not fair, come on and get down", yelled the girl

The boy shook his head and smirked "come up and get me, I'm not coming down where I can be caught "he said teasingly.

The girl hesitated, but she hated to be teased so she stretched out to start climbing. "Fine I will", she shouted and started to climb the tree with a hard time. She kept sliding little by little but nothing major. She had only one thing on her mind and that was to catch her friend.

The boy frowned "idiot, get down, I was only teasing… "He shouted to her.

The girl shook her head but at that motion her foot slipped causing her to scrape her leg against the bark of the tree. The sting caused her to let her hold go. She let out a small gasp of fear and closed her eyes. She waited for the ground but instead she felt a pull at her shirt collar. She looked up and saw that the two toned haired boy had caught her.

The boy landed on his stomach on the branch just above her and caught her shirt and let out a huff "your heavy "he complained. The girl grabbed hold of the tree and looked at her friend "thank you … Kai" she said and climbed the down. Kai sighed and jumped from the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. "Idiot "he said and looked at her. The girl ignored him and looked at her leg, which contained, not just scratches but discolored bruises. She cried which caught Kai off guard.

Kai bent down "oh...no don't cry…there just small cuts" he said exasperated because her didn't know how to deal with crying… Especially girls.

The girl giggled and touched kaki's shoulder. She grinned and got up saying " Your It". She ran away before Kai could understand what happened.

Kai groaned " Sacal , that's not fair, I though you were hurt" he said and ran after her. As he ran her tripped a few feet from Sacal and grabbed her shirt for support but it brought both down.

Sacal let out an " oof" as she landed on the ground. She sat up and looked over to her friend and giggled , " now whose the idiot" she teased

Kai sat up and glared at her and grunted

Sacal stared at the sky and let out a sad sigh " I have to go home…'he's' probably waiting" she shivered.

Kai looked at her knowing she never called her him , father " Don't go back stay with me… or we could stay here where its safe" he said

Sacal looked at her friend sadly while she was twisting a gold locket " I have too " she said. She got up and put a smile on her face for him " I'll be strong , I wont bring Kai-Chan down, I know he doesn't like weak and the winy" She said proudly and ran for her home, which she dreaded.

Kai stood there not knowing that he wouldn't see his friend the next day.

* * *

* * *

Sacal: Im So sorry its so short it looked longer ... I swear.. Please Review and the next chapter should be up in a few days.

Preview - None This time :P


	2. Chapter One

Sacal: Hello, Sorry for the more than a week thing. I dealt with the most awful week, I have ever known. HOWEVER, I am back and ready for another

Kai: Against the door and sighed "another painful chapter. I really do feel bad for you all…"

Sacal: Put her hand on her hips and pretended to be mad but then grinned "oh the next part of our theme song fits this chapter sort of.

"Kai put his stereo on

" Remember when,

we never needed each other

The best of friends like Sister and Brother

We understood,

we'd never be,Alone" ( Backstreet boys )

Sacal:*Claps* okay now onto the story, Please read and review , OH I don't Own Beyblade , Even If I wished I did. I only Own my Character Sacal and this story.

* * *

Can My Love Heal You?  
Chapter One  
"The Pendent of Regrets"

* * *

~Seven Years Later~

Six boys and one girl walked the streets of Bakuten, Japan, after a long day working with the BBA, training amateurs and kids to Beyblade.

Tyson was whining because his stomach was empty, "I'm starved can we eat now?" He complained. He turned to his teammates and gave them that puppy eyed look.

The blonde teen turned to his friend, "I agree I need some Grubb or I'll pass out" he laughed. Max continued to talk, "so who's turn is it to pick the restaurant today?"

The neko-gin , Rei spoke up, "Well Tyson was Monday, I was Tuesday, Daichi was Wednesday, You, Max was Thursday, Hils was Friday, Kenny was yesterday, that leaves…KAI!" he turned to the two toned haired teen ,"so its your choice Kai."

Kai looked at his teammates in disgust, "I don't care," he grunted. He continued to walk and his scarf blew behind him. HI s mind was somewhere else today.

"Kai, it's your turn and its not fair if all of us got to choose and not you," said Hillary the only girl in the group.

Tyson's stomach growled, "I don't care who chooses I just need some food."

Kai rolled his eyes in disgust, "fine I know a place.," he said walking ahead leading them to a place to eat.

-Five minutes later-

"A COFFEE SHOP!" , yelled Tyson. "Why the hell a coffee shop, its coffee, tea, pastries, COFFEE!

"What about real food" he complained

"Tyson unlike you I'm not a pig" Kai said coldly and entered the coffee shop

_A woman behind the counter saw Kai * oh, my god he is hotter… no sexier in person!*. "Hello, how may I help you today?" _

Kai grunted "coffee, no milk or sugar" he said coldly

"_Yes, sir… anything else?" she asked loving his cold and cool tone. * OMG, please use credit * she thought, hoping to sneak out with his signature._

Kai glared at her, "just coffee, I would have asked if I wanted something more."

_The girl nodded and spoke softly, "that's a total of 4.99 will that be credit or cash sir?" _

Kai gave her a twenty and grabbed his coffee and sat down at a table by the windows

_The girl went to the table, "you have change" she held out the money to him_

Kai turned his shoulder and faced the window, "keep it," he said icily

The rest of the team sat with Kai after they got their orders the blonde got a Mega sugar ice coffee, the Neko-gin got green tea, Kenny just got a bottle of water, Hillary got an ice tea with a muffin, and of course Tyson got three Danish twists, sugary coffee and a donut.

Kai continued to face the window ignoring his teammates. He sipped his coffee slowly, pulled out a gold locket from underneath his jacket, and started to twist it around.

"Kai wears girl jewelry, Kai wears girl jewelry!" , yelled Tyson who saw the reflection in the window of the gold locket.

Everyone in the coffee shop faced Kai who tried to ignore everyone's glances. Hillary, who was not afraid of Kai picked up the locket from his chest, "It's beautiful, the roses are so elegant and the script engraved into it," She spoke. She tried reading the named on the pendent and then spoke"… Sacal, who's that Kai?" she asked with Curiosity

Kai slapped her hand away and stood up quickly, knocking Hilary aside. He turned towards the door, walked for it, and glared at Hilary and the rest of the team then spoke. "Stay out of my business" he said coldly and stormed out of the coffee shop.

Hilary pulled her hand to her chest and gasped "HOW RUDE" she said angrily.

------------ With Kai -----------

Kai walked to a park and sat on the edge of the slide not caring who was around him. He sighed and looked at the sky "…What happened… We were friends … Weren't we? Why didn't, you tell me what was happening… Why….." he spoke out loud but to him self. He Laid down on the slide and closed his eyes to think… The pendent felt heavy and warm on his chest as if it weighed down...from his regrets

…---------- Flash Back------------

A young Kai sat on the end of the slide waiting for his friend. While waiting he watched other kids play with their blades. One kid saw Kai and went over to him. "Why are you sitting here all alone? Come blade with us. I know you beyblade, because I've seen you battle a girl before.," said the kid.

Kai looked at the kid, he was navy blue haired with a friendly smile, but Kai shook his head "I'm waiting for my friend, she's late today… Very. Late" he said to the kid.

The Navy haired boy looked at Kai "Maybe she was kidnapped by aliens, the other kids say theirs been a lot of that happening, especially kids like us." he said with a smile.

Kai glanced at the sky and gulped "…there no aliens… There from stories, that were made to scare kids… "He replied but stared at the sky.

The navy haired shrugged "hey just saying the fact, but if you want to join us while you wait for your friend, you can "he said with a hopeful looked

Kai looked around the park and sighed, "Alright, I'll beyblade. I warn you I won't go easy on amateurs "he said with confidence

The kid just smiled and walked with Kai to the beydish. " You can face me; my brother taught me a lot about beyblading. "

Kai shrugged and set up his blade "ready?"

The kid nodded and set his up "yup" he replied and got in to his launching stance.

In unison, both boys counted down "3….2…1 LET IT RIP" they yelled and launched their blades.

"GOOO, ATTTACK "yelled the Navy Haired teen watching his blade attack Kai's. "Come on , you can do it!' yelled Kai

the battle went on and there was no victor, since both blades landed out of the stadium and this amused Kai. " I Never had that happen "he said.

The Navy haired grinned "It was a good beybattle, "he stuck his hand out to Kai and smiled.

Kai smiled back and took the hand "it was. "

"I'm Tyson by the way "said the navy haired.

"I'm Kai," replied Kai.

Tyson smiled "I was just kidding around bout the aliens, but I still don't see your friend. I have to leave grandpa wants me home for dinner, and I wont miss that "he smiled "I hope to face you again, when I get stronger. "He turned and ran for his home.

Kai watched him leave, sighed, and waited by the slide once more, hoping his friend would finally show up. After waiting fifteen minutes, Kai got impatient and ran towards Sacal's house to see what was taking her so long. When he arrived at the house he suddenly started to believe Aliens, "Oh no it looks like aliens could have taken her… Worse, eat her "he said out loud, ran to the house, and ignored the yellow tape that surrounded it.

The House was dark, and things were knocked over and little prints ran toward the back door. Kai couldn't tell what made the prints. He continued to walk the house until he came to two sets of stairs one leading to the Basement and the other to the second floor. He chose the basement first and walked down the stairs. He shivered with fright as he continued to make his way down. The cellar was a mess and just like up stairs, prints led to the stairs. In the corner was a door and that caught kai's Curiosity.

"Granddad always said Curiosity killed the cat… But I am no cat… "He gulped and headed to the door. When he open the door and looked inside, he let out a scream.

The room was covered in blood, the sheets were bloody, the walls had splotches of blood and the floor had a large blood stain. Kai stumbled back about to fall but a hand caught him. This terrified Kai and he tried to pull away.

"Chill out kid, I'm not going to hurt you , and your not suppose to be in this place any ways. Didn't you see the crime scene tape around this house?" said the figure who held Kai.

Kai was shaking but turned around to stare at the figure, Who was talking. " You're a police officer?"he asked.

The figure nodded " you need to leave this place , and if I see you in here, Again. I'm going to have to take you to the station with me. It's…." he started but was interrupted by kai.

"I can't leave , Sacal Lives here, I need to find her." he looked at the police officer. " Where is she?"

The officer looked at the bloodstain on the floor , Sorry Kid, she's gone " he sighed softly.

Kai eyes opened wide and followed the officer look, towards the bloodstain. "Oh..Oh.. No, " he choked. " Its worse… it is a lot worse.. Than aliens…" he ran out of the room and headed for the stairs. As he ran he saw a glint of the gold necklace and he grabbed it be fore leaving the house. Even as he hit the outside he ran with tears streaming down his and the echo's in his head yelling * she's Gone.*

* * *

Sacal: Sitting on the floor crying " OH NO KAI'S CRYING"

Kai: Sitting against a wall " You Make me seem Weak"

Sacal: Wiped her eyes and stuck her tongue out " Kai is never weak"

Tyson Comes in room and looks around

Sacal: She sighed and got up , " so i love this chapter , and I don't know about you all. But soon I'll be proposing something in a later chapters to involve readers. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but maybe next Saturday cause all my distractions are at basket ball. "

Kai: rolled his eyes " get on with it "

Sacal nodded " please review "


End file.
